


Art for Feanorian week 2019

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Feanorianweek 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Art for Feanorian week 2019





	1. Maedhros

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=2re1d2s)


	2. Maglor

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=2laela0)


	3. Celegorm

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=x9c03)


	4. Caranthir

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=nlebk6)


	5. Curufin

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=favln5)


	6. Ambarussa

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=6gv5ub)


	7. Nerdanel and Feanor

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=30le2l3)


End file.
